


i love dogs!

by crybabyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyz/pseuds/crybabyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's yamaguchi's birthday and kageyama is a nerd</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love dogs!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunya/gifts).



kageyama (almost) always felt in control of his emotions. or, so he thought. this day was one of the 'rare' times his emotions actually came through, and he was definitely not ready for it.

it was november the tenth, yamaguchi's birthday. the two of them had grown surprisingly close over the year, and because of that, kageyama felt he should get him a gift. after all, a friend as caring as yamaguchi is hard to come by. he decided on a bag of candy and a birthday card with a picture of a dog on it. yamaguchi liked dogs, right?

once he got to school, he immediately regretted his decision. what if his friend didn't like his gift? what if he didn't like the candy he picked? what if he didn't like dogs!! kageyama's anxiety only grew when he saw yamaguchi walking toward him. "just my luck!" he thought, freezing in place, staring at his friend approaching him. "hey, kageyama! you're here early!" yamaguchi said, his face lighting up. this was going to be harder than he thought.

once practice came around, he was scared for his friend's reaction to the gift. he wouldn't show it, though. kageyama tobio, losing his cool? well, if kageyama is honest, that's not that rare. but he'd like to think it was. he decided to pull himself together and approach yamaguchi. what was there to lose... right? 

they ended up walking home together. yamaguchi chatted about his day, while kageyama stayed quiet. until, of course, yamaguchi brought up his gift. "so, dogs huh?" his friend laughed, making kageyama's face flush completely red. of course, he told himself it was the cold. "ah, im sorry... i just..." he started. yamaguchi cut off his words with a kiss on the cheek. he was not expecting it, but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. "don't worry kageyama, i love dogs!" he said, smiling his sweet yamaguchi smile. needless to say, kageyama's face was definitely red for the rest of the day. and he wasn't denying that.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda baD BUT u know it's one of my first so :,)


End file.
